Happily ever after
by scaryand damaged
Summary: Sequel to I am in. Does a happily ever after exist? Can Will and Alicia survive more than a week? Mostly fluff, with some clouds along the way. DON'T NEED TO READ I AM IN TO UNDERSTAND THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I really hadn't planned on writing this but I changed my mind after the promo. This is a sequel to my story "I am in". You don't have to read it to understand this, all you need to know is that Will and Alicia have decided to give their relationship a shot. This will be fluffy, but hopefully realistic.**

* * *

Alicia was nervous. She was getting ready to have dinner with Will. It was only the second time they were going out and it felt weird. They had too much baggage and were still trying to get comfortable around each other.

"Mom?"

"Yes Grace?"

"Have you seen my...Oh you look nice. Hot date?" Grace joked.

"What if it is?" Alicia asked cautiously

"Way to go Mom. Will?"

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

"Totally. How long have you guys been together?"

"We aren't together. We had some drinks one night and now we are going to dinner."

"Oh you can bring him here anytime."

"Who?" Zach asked.

"Will. Mom is going out with him."

"Oh finally. You ready Grace? Dad is waiting."

"Yeah, I am. Have fun, Mom."

"Yeah. It is good that you are not alone." Zach added.

"Ok. Drive safe and call me when you get there."

They both kissed her and left.

Will called her. He had some work to do and he was wondering if she could come to his place for dinner. She agreed.

Alicia rang the doorbell to his apartment a couple of hours later. When he opened the door she was in for a suprise.

Will had decorated the kitchen with candles. He had cooked her favorite linguini. A lovely red wine was on the table.

"Hey"

"Hi." she smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed her back, pushing the coat off her shoulders. She moaned and tried to get as close to him as she could.

Will broke the kiss, gasping. "The food will get cold."

Food wasn't what Alicia was interested in at the moment. Whimpering she sought his lips again. Will complied willingly and they both collapsed on the couch. Will pushed aside a bunch of papers and straddled Alicia. It had been too long since the last time they had had sex and they were on fire.

Their bodies remembered each other. Will found that spot on her earlobe and Alicia remembered the sensitive spot on his adam apple. It wasn't slow or romantic. They were both desperate and yearning for each other.

A little while later, they were cuddled breathless on the couch, Alicia's head on Will's chest.

"I should probably reheat that linguini." he said smiling.

Alicia hummed completely content and kissed him on the chest. "Maybe in a little while."

"You will be the death of me. I am not fifteen."

Alicia smiled, her Mona Lisa smile and started kissing her way down his body.

Unfortunately, the crucial moment her phone rang.

She glared at it, show Cary's number and picked up.

"I said I wanted the weekend off." she barked.

Whatever Cary said made her sigh in frustration.

"OK, I am coming."

She turned to Will with a sigh.

"I am so sorry, Sweeney screwed up and the judge wants answers. Can I use your shower?"

"Certainly."

"I am very sorry." she said again.

"Don't worry about it. Plus if this is about the death in his art gallery, my phone will be ringing any second now."

Alicia smiled and went to the shower. As she came out, she found Will on the phone. He grinned and gave her a what-did-I-tell-you look.

"Yeah, see you there Diane."

"I am going to take a shower as well, because guess what. I need to get to the court." he said to Alicia.

"Well, at least we will still spend time together." Alicia smiled.

"Unfortunately, we will both be dressed." Will pouted and Alicia laughed heartily.

Will grabbed her and kissed her, before heading to the shower.

When he got out, he found Alicia, dressed but barefoot fixing her hair and make up.

He kissed her head and showed her two ties. "Which one?"

"The blue. How do I look?"

"Perfect."

"OK, see you in court."

Will gathered up his papers by the couch and headed to court.

* * *

"Objection your Honor. It is unclear how the defence got this piece of evidence" a furious Diane yelled.

"I will allow."

The evidence was a picture taken by the sister of the person who had died in Sweeney's art gallery, showing the deceased doing cocaine, a little before he died. The problem was that only his sister had this picture and she had given it to Kalinda. So how Cary got his hands on it was a mystery. Will was angry, when a thought made his blood run cold. He had the picture on his couch when Alicia was there. She wouldn't, would she?

* * *

**A/N I cannot write fluff or sex scenes. I really can't. I intended this to be an one shot, but I like torturing my characters. Promise it won't be long.**

**Please read and review. Five reviews get you a brand new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I know I haven't updated this story forever but I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I couldn't write anything romantic and I didn't want to taint this. Now that it has, and the sh*t has hit the fan and I have vented my feelings in another story (The next day, month,year) the time has finally come for me to pick up the pieces of this story.**

* * *

Will left the court with his head spinning. He wanted to run home and see if the picture was still there. But even if it was, Alicia could have taken a picture of the picture and send it to Cary. He felt like a fool. He was so taken by her that he didn't think she was the enemy. Or not the enemy per se but definitely the opposition.

When he got home, he found the picture where he had left it. So he called Kalinda, told her to find how Cary got his hands on this his doorbell rang. He opened the door and faced a grinning Alicia.

"Well that was quick, don't you think?" she said all smiles as she leaned in to kiss him. Will fought not to pull back. If he was right, he didn't want her to know he got her. If he was wrong, he didn't want her to know he suspected her.

"Yeah." he tried to fake a smile.

"So can you still warm these linguini. I am starving."

"Sure."

"Is everything all right?" Alicia asked sensing something was off.

"Yes, I have just a slight headache." Will lied.

"You are not mad about the picture are you?"

Will turned on his heels, shocked.

"What?"

"The picture, the last minute evidence..." Alicia stammered not understanding why Will reacted so intensely.

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?" Alicia asked buffled.

"You stole the picture from my couch during sex!"

Now it was Alicia's turn to be shocked.

"What? You cannot really think that. Do you believe I would use you, us like that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Will said quietly.

"Go to hell, Will." she yelled and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N So please please please tell me what you thought and if I get more than 5 reviews I will update by Wednesday


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. As promised a new chapter !**

* * *

Alicia was angry. How could Will mistrust her like this? I mean she understood why, and his reaction to her leaving was still vivid in her memory. But they were making a new effort to be together. She even told her children. She entered her apartment, left her things on the counter and suddenly her anger abandoned her. If Will didn't trust they couldn't be together. She felt incredibly sad. Where were they going?

Will was also upset when Alicia left him. If she was innocent he understood her anger if she was guilty he... Actually, he didn't want to go there. He sighed, he thought he could do this. Restore their relationship. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he wasn't ready for this relationship. Trust takes time and he was deeply betrayed and hurt by Alicia. He just wasn't ready to take that leap of faith. On the other hand, he loved Alicia. He groaned into his palms. Why do relationships have to be so complicated? The precise moment his phone rang. Kalinda.

"Hey, K. Tell me you have something?"

"I do. The leak was from our office a first year associate. I told Diane, she fired him."

"Sh*t"

"What?" Kalinda asked.

"I kind of blamed Alicia of stealing them from my couch."

"How could Alicia... that's bad" Kalinda muttered.

"Yep. And the problem is that I don't know how to make it better. I cannot force myself to blindly trust her. "

"I don't know Will. Maybe you can start by apologizing and take it from there. You always said you wanted something more than work. Well here is your chance."

"Is it? I don't Kalinda I feel insecure. We have bad timing."

"You don't have bad timing, you are a pair of cowards." Diane's annoyed voice cut in.

"Diane?"

"Yes, Kalinda was in my office on speakerphone. I didn't want to interrupt, but come on Will. You go over there you apologise, you tell you have trust issues and you work through them together. The end. Or you stay on your couch, another Peter sweeps in and you spend the next fifteen years pining and blaming your bad timing."

"Um,Diane are you all right?" Will asked a bit worried his partner was a much more reserved person.

"Yes I am fine. Kurt's sister is in town and I have been drinking a bit over the limit so I won't kill her."

"Oh, Ok."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I will see. Thanks for the advice. It was very... illuminating." Will smirked. "Goodnight, ladies. Kalinda don't let Diane drive."

"Goodnight, Will."

Will stared at his phone. Should he stay or go?

* * *

A/N Well? I know Diane is a bit OOC (blame it on the scotch).

Again thank you for reviewing and I am eagerly waiting to hear what you thought about this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Α/N Warning! This is serious fluff.

* * *

Will took a deep breath, got up, grabbed his coat and headed to Alicia's. All the pep talk he had given himself on the road went down the drain when he saw Alicia's red eyes, as she answered the door.

"Oh, hell" he muttered feeling like a complete jackass for making her cry. " I am so so terribly sorry."

Alicia just stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She really wasn't a crier, but Will somehow was an exception to her every rule. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He made her feel free. She couldn't let him go. He had to see she was trustworthy, she loved him. She blinked and the tears started running down her cheeks.

Will was a little freaked out by her silence and his alarm grew bigger, when he saw her tears. He stepped inside the apartment, pulled her close to him and hugged, while rubing soft circles on her back. Alicia kept muttering over "Please, trust me, please"

A while later, she calmed down and looked at Will. "You want some wine?"

"Sure" he answered a bit put out. This was uncharted territory for him. He didn't know what to say. Women crying was bad enough, but Alicia crying was just heartbreaking. Knowing he had caused her grief was hell, but even worse was the fact he didn't have the right answer to soothe her. He really didn't know if he could trust her. Somewhere, in his mind, in his most crazy dreams, in his idealistic, romantic side that very few people knew about, he believed that he and Alicia were made for each other, that they were soulmates. And this idea was now terrifying. What would happen if he couldn't trust her again?

He sighed. Alicia turned to look at him. He seemed deep in thought. She would bet he was thinking about her, about them. The frown on his face though wasn't a good sign. Come on Alicia, she encouraged herself, fight for him.

"Here" she told him handing him the wine.

"Thanks."

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, sitting next to each other on her couch. Then, Will very slowly as if he couldn't restrain himself, he pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry I suspected you. Kalinda found out that a first year associate gave the information to Cary."

Alicia was silent for a few moments. She could shallow what he said, nod understandingly, kiss him, have sex with him and carry on as if tonight never happened. However, one thing her failed marriage taught was that things you sweep under the rug have a tendency to bite you in the ass later on. So, instead of taking the easy way out, she decided to ask the hard questions.

"Do you trust me?" she asked slowly.

Will shallowed uneasily. "I want to. I really do. I am trying to."he answered truthfully." I am not a trusting person, Alicia, I never was. I can blame the law, and the world we live in but the truth is trust didn't come easily to me even as a child. Maybe, it was because my mother was depressed and was going in and out of clinics for half my childhood until Aubrey was born. Maybe it is just me, I don't know. Yes, being a lawyer hasn't helped things in that department. And you know what is worst. I trust a handful of people. My sisters, Wade, Diane and you. You most of all. You understand why this is very hard for me."

"Will, you know why I left. I told you when we were trapped in that elevator. I left because I loved you. I still do. So, please tell me what I can do to fix this."

"I honestly wish there was a handbook with instuctions somewhere. Lissy, I am afraid we are going to have to figure this one out on our own. I love you, of that I have no doubt. I hate to hurt you and I hate to see you cry. But trusting you will take time. And during that time, there might be misundertandings and lost connections and fights, that are wrong and unfair like tonight was. I will try to be more thoughtful and not jump to conclusions. Are you up for this? "Will asked.

"Fight with me all you like. I don't care. I love you and I like you, Will and I am fighting for you. I know this is my fault. I know that your not trusting me is my fault and I will fix it. As long as you love me, I am willing to fight for you." Alicia said "I do have one condition though. Be honest with me. I have had enough lies and games for a lifetime."

"I promise." Will smiled and kissed.

As they broke apart, he snorted.

"What?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Diane told me to come talk to you" he snickered.

"Really?" Alicia asked suprised "Well, I am sending her flowers."

They both laughed. Then, they heard keys and seconds later Zach's voice "Mom, are you home?"

* * *

A/N Well, this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Again guys reviews make me happy. 5 it is then. I can see you are reading this, SO WRITE something on the white box and I will get you a new chapter (am I not swell?)

Thank you Sab, guategal (glad you liked my Diane) and Karolina ( I will try to make chapters longer but I am doing a master's degree so time is limited but I promise to try) for reviewing.

Next chapter: Will meets Zach and Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zach, Grace what are you doing here?" Alicia asked jumping up to meet her son. Jesus she was nervous like she had been caught doing something naughty.

"Dad had to go to DC for an emergency and we came back" Zach answered absemindedly since his eyes, as well as his sister's were fixed on Will. Who in turned gulped and smiled nervously.

"Hello" he said politely.

"Grace, Zach you remember Will, right?" Alicia asked looking between her children and her lover, boyfriend, manfriend, or whatever Will was. Please don't hate him, she pleaded silently.

Grace broke the ice, smiling charmingly. "How could we forget?" she said and moved to shake Will's hand. Her brother followed her example.

"Well, I should go." Will said feeling totally out of his depth. He didn't know anything about teenagers.

"Oh, ok." Alicia said dissapointed.

"Have you eaten?" Zach came to the rescue this time.

"Um, no we just came back from court, actually."

"Well, we haven't eaten, either. How about some pizza and then you can go Will?" Zach asked

"Yeah, I owe you for trying to save my life" Grace added

"You weren't in any danger" Will muttered.

"It's the thought that counts." she grinned cheekily at him.

"All right then, let's do it."

Alicia felt her heart burst with joy. Her children liked Will, they wanted him to stay for dinner. She wanted to dance a jig. This was the most important hurdle. The rest of the problems they would work them out between them.

The pizza came and Will and Alicia argued about who should pay, but Alicia and her children were adamant.

"I need to wash my hands. I will be with you in a moment." Will excused himself. He felt suddenly extremely nervous. Ok, he said to his reflection in the bathroom mirror, you are a name partner in a prestigious law firm, you handle clients all day, you handle David Lee, you dare stand up to Diane, when she is angry. You are a tough guy and you will be able to do just fine with two teenagers. After his pep talk he felt better.

Unfortunately, every topic for conversation just didn't hold up. Sports, music, school, careers. Nothing seemed to work and 20 minutes later, they were all eating in akward silence.

"Why my Mom?" Zach asked

"Excuse me?" Will answered

"You are Chicago's sixteenth most eligible bachelor. You could have any woman you like. Why did you go a recently divorced woman, your age with two children, whose ex husband is the Governor of Illinois?"

Will shrugged. " Trust me Zach, I wish I could go for another woman. I have tried it a lot in the past never worked for me. Somehow, your mother got under my skin a long time ago and stayed there."

"So you are here to stay?" Grace asked

"Grace!" Alicia admonished

"No it's fine. Look Grace you are a big girl. You can understand that sometimes feelings aren't enough. I want to make your Mom happy and I want us to be happy together. But believe it or not this is our second date and we have a lot of baggage. So, we are taking this slow."

"And Diane won't mind?"

"Why would she?"

"Well you must have dated her for a while. You talk about her a lot"

Will bursted out laughing. Alicia laughed too and explained.

"Diane isn't Will's girlfriend. She is his partner. In the law firm."

"Oh, Ms Lockhart? I only knew her last name" Grace apologized a bit embarassed.

"It's fine, Grace, I am sorry. Actually, besides my family, Diane is the longest relationship of my life. As she said once, we are the perfect couple in everything but the sex."

The rest of the dinner went better and Will said goodnight. At the door he stroked Alicia's cheek and said "I think we are going to be all right."

"Me too" she smiled at him.

"We will talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

Alicia unable to resist leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight"

* * *

A/N And the fluff continues...This story is wrapping up slowly BUT I still need your FEEDBACK

Many thanks to Sab, guategal, Ipbowers, Guest and BeTheIntegrity for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is the end. I have a hard time writing fluff with everything that has been going on in the show.

* * *

7 months later.

"Alicia, come on we ara going to miss that plane." Will yelled.

Alicia smiled in her room and grabbed her bag. "I am here, no need to shout, dear." she smiled at him and gave him a small kiss.

Will grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment. It was Thanksgiving and after much arguing with Diane, Will had managed to persuade her to let him take the long weekend and she would stay in Chicago, just in case an emergency came up. She wasn't happy, because Kurt had planned a romantic getaway, but she had complied. He would get her a nice big present from Baltimore. Will was spending Thanksgiving with his sisters and mother and he would bring Alicia with him. It was time she met his family. They didn't miss the plane and during take off, Alicia grabbed his hand. He stroked her fingers and looked outside the window. Then he felt Alicia's breath on his ear. "We made it." He looked at her and knew she didn't mean the plane or the trip. She meant them.

_"You honestly tell you had nothing to do with me losing my client?" Alicia screamed_

_"No, I am honestly telling you, that I am doing my job. I have a law firm and I must do my job. If a client looks good and I can poach him I will. Wasn't that what you and Cary said? You didn't steal the clients they were already unhappy." Will yelled right back._

_"Hector Gianchini was my first client, Will. How could you do that?"_

_"Alicia, for the last time I was doing my job. This isn't personal."_

"_You didn't tell me."_

_"No, I didn't. We agreed to leave work out of our relationship"_

_"What relationship? All we do together is sex. You have more meaningful conversations with Zach and Grace than me."_

_"I thought you liked that I was bonding with your children." Will answered avoiding the question_

_"I do and don't change the subject. You know what I mean. We don't talk. Half our conversations are left hanging, because they concern work related issues."_

_"Well, that is a problem we need to solve."_

_"Maybe you can start by not stealing my clients!" Alicia yelled furious_

_"No."_

_"What?" she asked stunned_

_"Alicia, you are the opposition. I am going to do anything I can to beat you professionally. Poaching clients is one of them. I do it all the time. Every law firm does."_

_"This is about me. Not about everyone else."_

_"At work, you are like everyone else. You know that. We have discussed this before. No preferences. No favors."_

_"Get out." Alicia said_

_Will sighed and picked up his coat._

_"I am sorry you had a bad day and lost a client. But Alicia I cannot think differently when it comes to you. I would be doing a disservice to my firm. The same applies to you. You should have learned by now, it will come back and bite you in the ass."_

_When Will left, Alicia vented by scrubbing the house clean. And then she calmed down, suddenly. Will was right, Hector was complaining a lot lately. And they had talked about boundaries between work and home. Will wasn't trying to destroy them, but helping them or protecting them wasn't an option. She knew that. Peter had helped her and others in small ways for years and he abused his power and in the end it had turned out to be a disaster. Feeling badly, she picked up the phone. "Hey, I am sorry I was acting like that. Do you still want to know me?"  
_

Will was brought back from his reverie by Alicia's whisper. "Where are you travelling?"

"Hector Gianchini." he answered her.

"We had some really good sex afterwards though" she grinned at him and he laughed.

"True."

"So, anything I need to know about your family?"

"They are nosey. They will ask you a million questions, make assumptions and do their best to embarass me."

"Oh, good. Like Owen. No worries then."

"Hey, I like your brother."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, he supports you more than me."

_"You are being stupid, Alicia and you are risking your relationship."_

_"Οwen stop it." Alicia told him wearily._

_Will wanted her to accompany him in a gala. Their first public appearance as a couple. She didn't feel ready and told him no. Will was visibly hurt. Owen thought he was right and fought to make her see his point.  
_

_"Come on, Will is right this is ridiculous. You practically live with the guy, your children know him and like him. What't the big deal? Why do you care what some strangers will think?" _

_She did care. She always cared. She wanted to be the perfect wife, perfect mother. Peter's scandal had damaged this image and later her divorce and her relationship with Will had been the final blow. And although she knew it privately, she still couldn't go out in public and put her foot on it. Will had been hurt, she knew that. He thought she didn't trust him. So, Owen had a valid point, when he said she was risking her relationship.  
_

_"I said knock it off. I can't go."_

_"Fine, don't blame Will if he cannot come here again then." Owen said._

_"What?" she asked feeling the air leaving her lungs. Surely, Will would get over it._

_"Well, he took his toothbrush. I noticed when I used your bathroom."_

_Alicia ran in panic to the bathroom. Owen was right. She opened frantically a drawer, where Will kept some things. Empty. "Owen, you are staying with Zach and Grace" she screamed and jumped in the shower, not caring about the cold water. She put one a blue dress, she knew Will loved and because she had no time to fix her hair she caught it in a simple half up do, with her curls falling on her shoulders. When she got done in under 20 minutes, she found Owen and her children watching a movie. She kissed them goodbye and run. Entering the gala, she spotted Will chatting with Diane and Kurt. He had his back turned to her, but Diane spotted her as she was approaching and told him. He turned clearly suprised. She kissed him lightly and said "Sorry I am late." Will held her eyes for a moment and then smiled. "No problem." _

"Alicia? Where did you go?" Will asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"The gala."

"Ah, yes. I was so glad you came."

"In retrospect so was I." she smiled and kissed him.

The pilot announced they were landing. They got their bags, took a cab and they were outside Will's home. Will smiled at her and rang the doorbell. A roundfaced woman in her early thirties opened with a yelp "Willie" and they hugged fiercely.

Another slimer woman with dark hair followed. "Hello, William" she smiled. Will kissed her cheek. "And who is this fine lady?" she turned to Alicia.

"Sara, Audrey meet Alicia. Alicia this are my sisters."

"Ah, there it is. You have your sweet voice on." Audrey said.

Will sighed. Sara started questioning Alicia and Will turned to shut the door. Everything was fine.

* * *

A/N This is the end. Please tell me it wasn't too fluffy. Also I haven't done flashbacks and I am not sure they worked. I wait eagerly for your reviews


End file.
